A new rival
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: Otani discovers there is a rival for Koizumi's heart. One he cannot easily win


A new rival – by preetyladyserenity

Disclaimer: The protagonists of Lovely Complex do not belong to me but to Aya Nakahara. We all thank her for this.

This is a gift fanfic for my LJ friend Pam. She gave me the theme cat as a challenge and I wrote this for her. Happy Birthday Pam!!

* * *

"Isn't she just precious?" Risa squealed happily, rubbing the tip of her nose in against the kitten's tummy.

The animal purred in satisfaction. Otani looked at his girlfriend not knowing how to react to that image. A part of him felt a tint of affection to her happiness. The rest of him felt extremely jealous of Atsuko, Koizumi's pet kitten.

When Risa moved out of her house and into her little crammed apartment, she decided to fulfil her life's desire for a pet. Her younger brother was allergic to cats, something that did not allow for pets in the house. So once on her own, Risa decided to buy a cat. Atsushi Otani was jealous of the darn kitten.

Koizumi had gone overly crazy and protective to the animal which, as Otani secretly believed, hated him and wanted to make his life miserable. It was the only explanation he had. He could not understand why Atsuko always decided to enter the room, and become cute enough to shift attention, at the moments Koizumi displayed her affection towards him to the fullest.

The small calico that day entered the room chasing a piece of paper, while Risa and he were making out on the couch. In her moment of rare initiative, Koizumi lay on top of him, pinned him on the couch and sucked his neck wildly. He had let a moan of excitement and started sucking her necks and right shoulder, while he slowly put his hands under her t-shirt and petted her back.

It was in that heated moment of excitement that a rustle echoed in the room. Risa, and he, stopped for a moment. It was quiet but as he touched her neck with his lips once more; a meow and a rustle took place again. They both turned their heads to the floor and saw the calico kitten staring at them with its big green eyes, before meowing and chasing the paper.

And that was all it needed. Risa's attention shifted to the kitten entirely. Boy, he did feel rejected.

"Otani do you want some takoyaki?"

"Do whatever you want to," he answered in grievance but she shrugged and went to her kitchen leaving him alone.

Atsushi Otani stared at the furry creature that now stood next to him. The animal walked towards him and sniffed the air around him. Atsuko jumped over his left thigh and smelled between Otani's legs. Otani groaned and slightly pushed the animal from him.

The cat gave him and indignant look, something that seemed to accuse him of perverseness, but then resumed its sniffing. The kitten rose on its two back legs and sniffed the short man's chest and neck for a few moments.

Otani blushed. He felt that the cat was sniffing him, trying to find out why the man smelled like "mummy", as Risa put it. Atsuko sniffed up and down for a few more moments before looking at him in the eyes. Giving him a calculated look, she lied down and rested on his lap.

Otani looked at the feline not knowing what it wanted from him. She stared at him in expectation for a few seconds and then let out, what Otani thought was a sigh of defeat. Leaning her head, she stroked it against the man's hand.

The short man understood and petted the cat's head slowly, admiring how soft she was. He scratched her behind the ears and she purred happily. Suddenly she yanked his hand with her front paws and gave it what seemed like an affectionate bite before licking it.

"Well I guess you aren't so bad," Otani whispered to the kitten as he stroked its fur, "If you can make Koizumi happy, I like you. But stay away from her when I am around. She's mine you know."

The kitten stared at him with a look of challenge. Obviously, Atsuko believed that Koizumi belonged to her and Otani was the one who should stay away. With a sudden movement he scratched his hand, making him wince and jump, and then hurried into the kitchen, following the smell of fresh takoyaki.

Otani's eyes narrowed dangerously as he heard Risa speaking to the cat. If that feline wanted a war for Koizumi's heart, he would give her what she wished for.

* * *

Ok was it strange? My cat is quite territorial and perceives boyfriends as obnoxious rivals getting into her territory. She has quite a spoilt attitude

Once again, Happy Birthday Pam!


End file.
